Invasion
by Nessa073
Summary: Was führt Eric Lehnsherr im Schilde? Das fragen sich die X-Men und reisen nach New York City, um dort gemeinsam mit den Avengern gegen die Bruderschaft zu kämpfen. Unterstützung erhalten sie jedoch nicht nur von den legendären Superhelden. Auch eine kleine Spinne steht ihnen zur Seite und am Ende steckt mehr hinter dem Plan von Magneto, als alle es sich hätten vorstellen können ...
1. Prolog

Prolog

Die Nacht war klar und zeigte viel Sterne am schwarzen Himmelszelt. Nick Fury stand mit den Avengers und Agent Coulsen auf dem Deck der Tricarrier. Das fliegende Schiff war noch nass und rutschig, da sie gerade erst aus den tiefen des Meeres entstiegen waren. Nun waren sie ein paar Minuten in Richtung der Küste von New York geflogen und warteten dort bei den vereinbarten Koordinaten auf ihre Gäste. Die Skyline der großen Metropole thronte am Horizont und schien ihnen zu zu winken. Es dauerte nicht lange da kam auch schon der windschnittige Flieger der X-Men und landete sanft auf dem langen Deck. Kurze Zeit später wurde die Lucke am Heck des Fliegers herunter gelassen und in Zweierreihen kamen die Gäste von Shield heraus geklettert. Allen voran ein junger Mann mit einer interessanten Brille, neben ihm eine silberhaarige Frau, die sich freundlich und offenherzig umsah. Dahinter kamen junge weitere Mutanten und ein großer Mann. Wolverine. Dieser schob den Rollstuhl von Charles Xavier, bekannt als Professor X. Die Gruppe Mutanten blieb vor den Shieldagents und den Avengers stehen.

„Schön, dass wir uns endlich mal kennenlernen", meinte Fury und schüttelte kurz die Hand des Rollstuhlfahrers.

„Oh, die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Und dass müssen die legendären Avengers sein", erwiderte der Professor und nickte den angesprochenen freundlich lächelnd zu. „Allerdings hatte ich gehofft euch alle unter weniger unerfreulichen Umständen kennenzulernen."

„Das lässt sich nun nicht mehr ändern, aber gehen wir erst einmal hinein. Dann könnt ihr uns sagen, wobei wir euch helfen sollen", sagte der Captain und lief mit großen Schritten auf den Eingang zu. Die anderen folgten ihm. Bald darauf fanden sie sich alle in einem großen, sterilen Raum wieder. Die einzige Möbellierung stellten ein großer, eiförmiger Tisch und die Stühle darum dar. Nachdem jeder einen Platz für sich in Anspruch genommen hatte, fing der Professor an zu erzählen.

„Nun, wie ihr vielleicht wisst, sind wir nicht die einzigen Mutanten auf unserem Planeten. Während wir auf ein friedliches Leben zwischen Mutanten und Menschen hoffen, sind einige andere der festen Überzeugung, dass dies nicht möglich sei. Angeführt wird diese Bruderschaft der Mutanten von Eric Lehnsherr, auch bekannt als Magneto", erzählte Xavier und trank einen Schluck Wasser bevor er fortfuhr. „Eric hat im Laufe der Zeit schon öfters versucht, der Menschheit zu schaden und daher halten wir immer ein Auge auf ihn und seine Anhänger. Wir wissen, dass die Bruderschaft in den letzten Jahren sehr gewachsen ist. Wir wissen, dass sie nicht nur hier in Amerika fungiert, sondern auch in anderen Ländern. Und wir wissen, dass Eric wieder etwas plant."

„Und was?", fragte Tony Stark gedämpft durch seine Eisenmaske.

„Das wissen wir wiederum nicht genau", meinte nun die Silberhaarige, Storm. „Wir haben einen Spion in die Bruderschaft einbringen können, der uns aber nichts genaues berichten konnte. Nun ist er verschwunden und das einzige, was wir von ihm erfahren konnten ist, dass Magneto sich nach New York City aufgemacht hat. Und das was er geplant hat, scheint etwas großes zu sein, daher brauchen wir eure Hilfe. Wir haben zwar ein paar gute Kämpfer, aber das wird nicht gegen die Masse an Mutanten reichen, die mittlerweile für Eric kämpfen. Und wir glauben nicht, dass wir allzu große Hilfe von den Menschen und dem Militär bekommen."

„In Ordnung", sagte Captain America nach einer Weile, in der die Gastgeber erst einmal verdauen mussten, was sie gerade gehört hatten. „Wir werden euch helfen."

„Gut, dann sollten wir nun herausfinden, wo wir diesen Magneto finden können", meinte Stark. „Jarvis, such nach jedem Verdächtigen, der in den letzten Wochen nach New York gekommen ist. … Es ist mir Scheiß egal, ob das eine genaue Suche ist oder nicht! Such einfach!"

„Eric hat vermutlich einen Helm auf, daher kann der Professor ihn auch nicht finden", meldete sich Cyclops zu Wort.

„Hast du das gehört, Jarvis? Dann bring das in die Suche mit ein."

„Ich werde meine Leute auch mal an piepen, damit sie eine Suche starten", meinte Fury und erhob sich bestimmt, um genauso aus dem Raum zu gehen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Jarvis und die Agenten von Shield quasi gleichzeitig ein Ergebnis fanden. Beide hatten sich erst in die Flughafensysteme und anschließend in die Verkehrskameras gehackt. Schnell wurde ein zusammengewürfeltes Team aus X-Men und Avengers gleichermaßen zusammengestellt, da nicht alle durch die große Stadt, die in den vergangenen Stunden immer näher gekommen war, pilgern konnten, auf der Suche nach ein paar Mutanten, um herauszufinden, was Eric Lehnsherr im Schilde führte.


	2. Kapitel 1 - Das erste Zusammentreffen

Kapitel 1 - Das erste Zusammentreffen

Noch eine Straße, ein Netzschwung und ich wäre endlich da. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft heute mal ohne Kampf Manhattan genießen zu können. Einfach oben auf einer Häuserecke hocken, den Menschen auf der Straße unter mir beim Schimpfen zu hören und irgendwann, wenn es Zeit wäre weiter zum Time Square zu schwingen um dort die neusten Schimpftriaden von meinem Lieblings-New-Yorker JJJ an zu hören. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, wäre das wohl auch nicht so entspannend gewesen. Dann lieber den Trapster vermöbeln und hoffen, dass morgen wenigstens ein kleiner gutgemeinter Satz im Daily Bugle über mich steht.

Ah, und schon bin ich da. Da ist er ja. Trapster war großer glatzköpfiger Mann, dessen Gehirn genauso wie seine Munition aus einer klebrigen, gelben Masse bestand. Genau wegen dieser klebrigen, gelben Masse hatte er sich Trapster genannt, da jeder der die Masse berührte festhängen blieb. Im Grunde so ähnlich wie bei meinen Netzen. Allerdings schoß ich wie gesagt Netze oder dünne Fäden und nicht ein Klumpen ungenießbarem Wackelpudding. Ich glaube, Trapster hatte sogar einen Namen für den gelben Wackelpudding, allerdings ist dieser mir gerade entfallen. Na ja, wird wohl nicht so wichtig sein. Was man aber noch über den Trapster wissen sollte war, dass er einer Gruppe von Superschurken angehörte. Den Frightfull Four, bestehend aus dem Wizard,der die Gravität beeinflussen kann, Thundra, einer blutrünstigen Kriegerin aus einer anderen Dimension und Klaw, der aus lebendigen Sound besteht. Alle machten aber, wie gerade zu sehen, auch ab und zu Alleingänge. Trapster war von allen jedoch der Schwächste, daher würde das hier für mich kein Problem werden. Leichtfüßig landete ich hinter ihm, während er seine Beute aus der Bank, die er ausgeraubt hatte, gerade in einen Kleintransporter packte. Ich nahm die verängstigten Blicke der Bankinsassen war. Trapster hatte vermutlich ein paar von ihnen mit seinem Wackelpudding festgeklebt. Aber darum müsste ich mich später kümmern.

„Jo, Trapster, lang nicht mehr gesehen!", sagte ich schließlich laut und mein Gegenüber drehte erschrocken um 180 Grad. „Hey, willst du kein Hallo sagen? Das ist aber sehr unhöflich."

Jetzt erst schien er zu realisieren, wer von ihm stand, denn er zog seine Wackelpudding-Kanonen und richtete sie auf mein Gesicht. Anstatt mir nun endlich „Guten Tag" zu sagen, drückte er ab und zwei Wackelpudding-Geschosse flogen auf mich zu. Ich duckte mich schnell und sah über meine Schulter als es hinter mir _Klong_ machte, da der Wackelpudding ein großes, leeres Auto erwischt hatten. Der Besitzer würde sich über den überdimensional großen Kaugummi auf dem blauen Lack bestimmt nicht freuen.

„Dafür solltest dich bei dem Besitzer entschuldigen, Trapster", meinte ich und deutete mit dem Daumen auf das Auto.

„Was machst du hier, Spinne?", fragte mich Trapster und lud seine Waffen.

„Dumme Frage, Trappi. Ich bin hier um böse, kleine Jungs, wie dich einzufangen, damit sie bevor sie mit Wackelpudding um sich schießen, erst das Gemüse, was die liebe Mama gekocht hat, aufessen."

Ich sah, wie eine Ader an Trapsters Schläfe pulsierte und machte mich innerlich bereit seinen Angriffen auszuweichen. Eine Sekunde später folgten auch schon die Wackelpudding-Bomben. Ich machte einen Salto und sprang über den Trapster auf die Ladefläche des Kleintransporters. Kaum hatte mein Gegner sich umgedreht, schoss ich zwei Netze auf seine zwei Wackelpudding-Kanonen um die Läufe zu stopfen. Dies funktionierte sogar sehr gut, denn nun konnte der Trapster keine Schüsse mal abfeuern. Trotzdem versuchte er es natürlich und das hätte er nicht tun sollen, denn auf einmal machte sein großer Rucksack, indem er seinen Wackelpudding aufbewahrte, komische Geräusche. Ich spürte wie mein Spinnensinn klingelte und nahm eine der großen Transportertüren, und versteckte mich hinter dieser in dem Transporter. Ein lauter Knall ertönte und als ich dann auf der anderen Seite wieder hinaus guckte, sah ich den Trapster in seinem eigenen Wackelpudding festsitzen.

„Tja, da ist wohl der Trapster in seine eigene Falle geraten", sagte ich und hörte noch die wüsten Beleidigungen, die er mir an den Kopf schmiss, ehe ich im Innenraum der Bank angelangt war und die Gefangenen von ihrer klebrigen Last befreite. Draußen hörte ich auch schon die viel zu vielen Polizeiwagen die Straße hinauf fahren um meine Arbeit einzusammeln. Um keine Fragen beantworten zu müssen, schwang ich mich, kaum das ich wieder draußen war, auf das nächste Hausdach und war nach kurzer Zeit außer Sichtweite der Polizisten und Schaulustigen. Ich blieb aber noch in Hörweite, sodass ich sicher sein konnte, dass beim Verladen des Trapsters alles glatt gelaufen war. Wäre ja schön blöd, wenn ich ihn einfange, er aber dank den Polizisten eine Sekunde später schon wieder auf freiem Fußr laufen würde.

Nun war es mittlerweile schon recht spät, Tante May sollte heute früher von der Arbeit kommen und da ich ihr versprochen hatte, schon etwas zum Essen zu kochen, machte ich mich langsam auf den Heimweg. Ich freute mich, endlich mal mehr als nur eine Kleinigkeit einkaufen zu gehen, für meine liebste Person auf der Welt, tun zu können. Seit Onkel Bens Tod hatten wir beide, und besonders sie es nicht gerade leicht, daher war es mir umso wichtiger, dass wir zusammen hielten und uns gegenseitig halfen. Und wenn ich etwas mehr half, da May mehr im Krankenhaus arbeitete, machte das auch nichts. Ich schwang mich also von Hausecke zu Hausecke, flog immer mal wieder etwas höher und genoss den Anblick der großen Stadt. Ich kannte Manhattan, sogar sehr gut, aber sie konnte mich immer wieder in ihren Bann ziehen, mit ihren großen, teils unförmigen Wolkenkratzern und den vielen bunten Lichtern, und das egal bei welcher Tageszeit. New York City hatte etwas Magisches ansich, durch das einem nie langweilig wurde die Stadt zu erkunden oder einfach nur ihre Vielfalt zu genießen.

Gerade als ich mich an einem großen Hochhaus vorbeischwang, spürte ich meinen Spinnensinn leise anklopfen und hörte eine Sekunde später ein schepperndes Geräusch. Alarmiert blieb ich an einer Hauswand sitzen und ordnete die Richtung ein, aus der die Geräusche kamen. Neugierig schwang ich mich daraufhin auf die andere Seite des Hauses in eine nicht vielbefahrende Straße und kletterte dort weiter nach oben, bis ich fast am Dach angekommen war. Dann sah ich auf die andere Straßenseite, besser gesagt auf die etwas niedrigergelegenden Häuserdächer, die ich von meiner Position gut überblicken konnte. Es waren insgesamt vier Häuser, die alle etwas kleiner waren und die in einem großen Viereck standen, gesäumt wurden diese dann von größeren Hochhäusern und Wolkenkratzern, so wie meines. Die Geräusche, dich mich aufmerksam gemacht hatten, kamen von Dächern der vier Häuser auf den reges Treiben war. Auf dem vorderen linken und von mir aus weiter wegliegenden Hausdach befanden sich mehrere Personen. Fünf von denen konnte ich mehr oder weniger ins Gesicht blicken, ausnahmslos alle befanden sich jedoch im Angriffsmodus. Einer von ihnen hielt einen silbernen Koffer in der Hand. Die restlichen Personen standen mit dem Rücken zu mir, allerdings erkannte ich ein paar von ihnen dennoch. Der vorderste von ihnen hatte einen blau, rot, weißen Anzug an und einen großen, runden Schild in der Hand. Ein weiterer trug eine rot, goldene ganzkörper Rüstung. Dann gab es noch zwei ganz in schwarz, der Mann hatte zudem einen gespannten Bogen zwischen den Fingern, die Rothaarige kämpfte anscheinend ohne Waffen. Was zur Hölle machten die Avengers hier? Zumindest ein Teil. Allerdings gab es noch zwei weitere Männer, die mir aber nicht bekannt vorkamen. Vielleicht neue Rekruten?

Zwei Sekunden später nachdem ich realisiert hatte, dass dort ein paar der größten Helden der Geschichte Amerikas standen, stürzten die beiden feindlichgesonnenen Gruppen schon wieder aufeinander los. Captain Amerika stürmte zusammen mit einem der beiden mir unbekannten Männer vorwärts und wehrten die beiden Hände eines Gegners ab. Der andere Unbekannte war jedoch viel interessanter, da er aus seinen Augen Laserstrahlen zu schießen schien. Allerdings verfehlte er sein Ziel, das anschließend von Iron Man in der Luft abgefangen wurde. Mit einem geziehlten Schlag landete der Gegner mit dem Kopf voran auf dem massiven Dach des Hauses. Der Bogenschütze, den ich als Hawkeye identifizierte, und die rothaarige Black Widow kämpften währendessen gegen die anderen beiden Gegner. Der Kofferheini stand immer noch an Ort und Stelle und schien auch nicht recht zu wissen, was er nun tun sollte.

Ich verfolgte das Kampfgeschehen mit großen Interesse. Vielleicht ließ sich ja, die eine oder andere Technik umwandeln, sodass es für eine Spinne gerecht wurde. Dann jedoch machte Black Widow einen fatalen Fehler, den ihr Gegner, der seine Gliedmaßen verlängern oder ausdehen konnte, um diese dann als gefährliche Peitschen einzusetzen, auch sofort ausnutzte. Mit einem geziehlten Hieb mit der linken Peitsche gegen ihre Brust beförderte er sie an den anderen Kämpfenden vorbei über den Rand des Daches. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich wie Hawkeye ihr wie in Zeitlupe nach sah, aber von seinem Gegner gestoppt wurde, während ich schon auf den Weg war, die schwarze Witwe vor einem unschönen Aufprall zu retten. Die Häuser waren zwar nicht so hoch wie die anderen darum, aber so ein Sturz konnte durchaus das Leben kosten. Wusste ich aus Erfahrung. Schnell packte ich die Rothaarige und warf sie mir über die Schulter, während ich einen großen Bogen machte und auf dem rechten Dach landete. Dort legte ich sie vorsichtig hin und bemerkte, dass sie durch den kräftigen Schlag ihr Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Ein bisschen Blut lief ihre Stirn herunter, doch schien dies nicht weiter schlimm zu sein, denn sie atmete.

Ich warf einen Blick zur Seite, wo es immer noch hieß Avengers gegen die unbekannten mit Koffer. Erst jetzt realisierte ich, was das für ein silberner Koffer war. Auf der Seite des Koffers prangte unverkennbar das große Oscorp-Symbol. Innerlich verfluchte ich mich, dass ich mich damals mit Oscorp eingelassen habe. Was war wohl dieses Mal in dem geschützten Koffer? Ein Serum gegen das Altwerden, das einen in sprechende Briefkästen verwandelt? Oder doch nur die wohl geheimsten geheimen Unterlagen von einen wahnsinnig gewordenen Wissenschaftler, der demnächst die ganze Weltbevölkerung durch eine ins All geschickte Sonde, die ein bestimmtes Signal ausruft, in willenlose Zombies mutieren lassen will? Ich würde solche Projekte dieser Gottverdammten Firma durchaus zu trauen. Plötzlich erhielt der Typ mit dem Koffer einen Anruf. Seine Freunde kämpften weiter, bis er sie zu sich winkte.

„Spielzeit ist vorbei! Wir müssen uns jetzt leider verabschieden", grinste er in Richtung der Avengers und der zwei anderen. „Aber man sieht sich sicherlich nochmal wieder! Und Logan, Cyclops! Grüßt mir unseren lieben Professor!"

Daraufhin versammelten sich alle um einen Typen, der wie ein Spross des Teufels aussah, und in der nächsten Sekunde hatten sie sich auch schon in Luft aufgelöst. Alle sahen noch einige Augenblicke in die Richtung in der sie verschwunden waren, bis Hawkeye sich anscheinend wieder an Black Widow erinnerte.

„Natasha!", rief er und drehte sich suchend um, bis er mich fand. Ich hockte immer noch bei der bewusstlosen Rothaarigen, zog mich aber zurück als die Avengers und ihre zwei Begleiter näher kamen. Ich kletterte auf die Ecke eines der üblichen Wassertanks, der hier oben stand, und sagte nichts. Nachdem sie sich versichert hatten, dass ihre Freundin noch am Leben war, drehte sich schließlich Captain America zu mir um.

„Danke, dass du sie gerettet hast", meinte er und nickte mir lächelnd zu.

„Kein Problem", antwortete ich und kletterte auf die andere Seite des Wassertanks, als mir einfiel, womit man Black Widow wieder wach bekäme.

„Wo willst du hin? Warte!", hörte ich noch den ersten Avengers rufen, doch ich hatte schon längst die gesuchte, leere Bierflasche gefunden. Ich ging zurück und spühlte die Flasche zweimal mit dem Wasser aus dem Tank aus, bevor ich sie mit ebendiesem Wasser befüllte. Danach sprang ich zu der Rothaarigen und ließ vorsichtig etwas von dem kühlen Wasser auf ihre Gesicht tropfen. Der gewünschte Effekt trat auf und schon bald hustete Black Widow kurz auf, ehe sie sich, den Kopf haltend, langsam auf setzte.


	3. Kapitel 2 - Die freundliche Spinne

Kapitel 2 - Die freundliche Spinne aus der Nachbarschaft

„Natasha, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte Hawkeye sofort, nachdem sich der Blick in Black Widows Augen etwas geklärt hatte. Ich war währenddessen wieder auf die Ecke des Wassertanks gesprungen und durfte nun beobachten, wie sich Hawkeye näher beugte und eine Hand auf Black Widows Rücken legte um sie zu stützen. Diese fuhr mit ihren Händen einmal durch das Gesicht und wischte sich dabei die restlichen Wassertropfen von den Wangen. Dann sah sie sich um und schien sich nun endlich daran zu erinnern, was gerade passiert war und warum sie da lag. Schließlich viel ihr Blick auf mich. Als sie aufstand hielt sie sich noch an der Schulter ihres Kollegen fest.

„Danke, Kleiner", sagte die Rothaarige und kam gefolgt von den anderen ein paar Schritte auf mich zu. „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet."

„Nicht der Rede wert", winkte ich ab, war innerlich aber natürlich über dieses Dankeschön sehr glücklich. „Ist denn alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, alles bestens", kam es lächelnd zurück. Zufrieden nickte ich. Dann war ja alles gerade nochmal gut gegangen. Job erledigt, würde ich sagen! Gerade wollte ich mich zum gehen abwenden, als mich eine Frage aufhielt.

„Warte mal! Wer bist du eigentlich?", kam es gedämpft aus der metallenen Rüstung Tony Starks. „Du solltest unserer rothaarigen Prinzessin schon noch deinen Namen verraten. Schließlich bist du ihr Retter in der Not und sie muss dich doch wiederfinden können, um dich zur Heirat zu bewegen."

Es schien als seien die Geschichten über Tony Stark und seiner schnellen Zunge nicht unbegründet. Das Visier des Iron Man klappte auf und ein breitgrinsender Stark kam zum Vorschein. Allerdings sah ich auch eine Spur von Ernsthaftigkeit in seinen Augen, die durch die, mehr oder weniger, verschränkten Arme noch deutlicher wurde. Er misstraute mir, was ich natürlich verstehen konnte. Er kannte mich ja nicht und offentsichtlich auch nicht meinen Superheldennamen, Spiderman. Was mich nicht allzu sehr störte. Er war auch neben dem Iron Man-Dasein ein vermutlich vielbeschäftigter Mann und ich würde nie so berühmt und populär sein wie er oder einer der anderen Avengers. Vielleicht in teilen New Yorks, aber definitiv nicht auf der ganzen Welt. Und das war auch gut so. Und wenn ich ganz ehrlich sein sollte; ein bisschen Misstrauen war auch auf meiner Seite zu spüren. Jeder hatte von den Avengers gehört, sie vielleicht auch schon einmal gesehen Aber kennen tat sie kein Normalbürger, der nicht auch hinter den Kulissen mit ihnen zu tun hatte. Daher drehte ich mich nochmals um, um mich den Anwesendn vorzustellen.

„Oh, ich bin die einzig wahre freundliche Spinne aus der Nachbarschaft", sagte ich in einem etwas übertriebenen Ton und verbeugte mich tief. Soweit es jedenfalls in einer hockenden Position geht. „Spiderman, zu euren Diensten!"

Ich sah wieder auf und sah in die teils belustigten, teils verwirrten und etwas genervten Gesichter der anderen. Ich war sicher, dass irgendjemand nun fragen würde, wer Spiderman sei, aber darauf hatte ich keine Lust und Zeit mehr. Tante May würde bald auftauchen und bis nach Hause war es noch ein weiter Weg. Den Webshooter in Bereitschaft drehte ich mich also erneut um, doch als einen Faden abschoss wurde dieser durch einen plötzlichen kräftigen Windstoß in die falsche Richtung geschleudert. Ich sah nach oben, von wo aus der Wind kam. Über uns war nun ein großes schwarzen Flugzeug oder sowas in der Richtung zum stehen gekommen. Von hier unten konnte ich erkennen, dass es mehrere Luken an der Bauchseite hatte. Eine große in der Mitte und mehrere kleine, im regelmäßigen Abstand am Rumpf und den schmalen Tragflächen verteillt. Ich vermutete Waffen hinter den kleinen schwarzen Türen. Dann bemerkte ich wie die große Luke geöffnet wurde. Langsam zog sie sich nach hinten, sodass sie bald nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Stattdessen klaffte nun dort ein Loch aus dem zwei Männer, die mit schwarzen Seilen an der Deckeninnenseite befestigt waren, sprangen und sich ruhig und bestimmt zu uns abseilten. Sie landeten direkt in der Mitte des kleinen entstandenen Kreises zwischen mir und den Avengers. Die beiden Männer waren auch ganz in schwarz gekleidet und langsam hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich die falschen Farben für meinen Spidermananzug ausgesucht hatte. Der eine, etwas kleinere von ihnen, war ein weißer Mann vermutlich zwischen Dreizig un Vierzig, vielleicht älter. Er trug einen schwarzen, mehr als gut sitzenden Anzug und einweißes Hemd darunter. Der andere Mann war definitiv älter und trug ein schwarzen langen ledernen Mantel. Zudem war er ein grimmig aussehender Schwarzer, der durch die schwarze Augenklappe auf dem linken Auge nochgefährlicher erschien, als er vermutlich war. Ich wusste sofort, dass ich diesen Mann nicht als Feind haben wollte. Da bekam das Lied _„Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann"_ eine völlig andere Bedeutung für mich. Was ich bei beiden Männern und auch auf dem Flugzeug, dass nun auf einem der anderen Häuserdächer gelandet war, gesehen hatte war ein kreisförmiges Logo von einem großen Vogel. Ich tippte auf Adler oder sowas. Nun jetzt doch wieder neugierig blieb ich an meinen angestammten Platz sitzen und verfolgte das folgenden Gespräch zwischen den Männern und der einen Frau.

„Nick!", rief Tony Stark mit einem belustigten Unterton in der Stimme. „Schön Sie wieder zu sehen, hatte mich schon gefragt, wann Sie auftauchen."

„Gleichfalls, Stark, und erspar mir einen Kommentar von dir", sagte der Schwarze mit der Augenklappe nüchtern. Anscheinend kannte er die Späße von Iron Man. „Jetzt erzählt lieber mal, was passiert ist."

„Nun, die angegebenen Koordinaten waren korrekt", sagte Captain America, ganz der Soldat. „Kaum waren wir da, sahen wir auch schon, wie fünf Mutanten, die Scott und Logan als Angehörige der Bruderschaft identifizieren konnten, das Gebäude verließen. Wir haben dann die Verfolgung aufgenommen und es kam hier zum Kampf. Letztendlich konnten sie uns aber durch die Fähigkeit eines der Mutanten entkommen."

„Hatten sie irgenetwas dabei?", fragte der Augenklappenheini und der Captain nickte. Das Nicken bekam er aber nicht mit, da der Schwarze mich anguckte. Und das mit einem so durchdringenden und misstrauischen Blick. Immer wieder sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm herüber und nachdem der intensive Blick nicht nachließ, fragte ich mich, ob ich etwas im Gesicht hätte. Instinktiv hob ich meine Hand und tat so, als müsste ich mich an der Nase kratzen.

„Einen Koffer, vermutlich aus dem Gebäude. Was darin war, wissen wir jedoch nicht", meinte Amerikas Held.

„Und sonst ist nichts passiert?", fragte der Anzugtyp, als er auf Black Widow sah, die sich wieder den schmerzenden Kopf hielt.

„Ich wurde von einem Gegner hart getroffen und über den Rand geschleudert", beichtete sie und sah dann an ihm vorbei zu mir. „Aber die freundliche Spinne da drüben hat mich gerettet."

Daraufhin flogen alle Blicke, wie zu erwarten, auf mich.

„Eine freudliche Spinne, also? Wie heißt du?", fragte der Typ namens Nick und trat auf mich zu.

„Spiderman", sagte ich knapp. Die übliche, lustigere Variante für die Vorstellungsrunde ließ ich dieses Mal aus, denn ich bezweifelte, dass der Mann vor mir dies auch lustig fand. Ich fragte mich, wann ich hier endlich wegkommen würde. Laut meiner inneren Uhr war Kaffeezeit schon längst vorbei und May war bestimmt schon auf dem Heimweg. Doch dann erinnerte ich mich an den Koffer und eine Frage brannte mir auf den Lippen. „Ich hab da übrigens mal ne Frage, was haben die Mutanten von vorhin mit Oscorp zu schaffen?"

„Du kennst dieses Unternehmen?", fragte Haweye. Oh, die hatten ja keine Ahnung, wie gut ich es kannte. Ich hätte ihnen gerne meine Lebensgeschichte erzählt, aber ich beließ es bei einem einfachen Nicken, um die Zeit abzukürzen.

„Tja, tut mir leid, Spiderman", antwortete Nick wieder auf meine Frage. „Aber darauf wissen wir selber auch keine Antwort. Und selbst wenn, könnten wir dir das sicher nicht verraten."

Ich zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Dann würde ich es eben allein herausfinden. Dazu brauchte ich keine Hilfe. Ein kleiner Einbruch morgen Abend in das Oscorp-Gebäude und schon hatte ich alle Informationen. Ich könnte bei dieser Gelegenheit auch gleich mal gucken, an was für fehlgeleitete Projekte Oscorp in letzter Zeit gearbeitet hat. Das würde sicherlich interessant werden.

„Na gut. Dann trennen sich hier unsere Wege", meinte ich, drehte mich um und schoss einen Faden ab. Ohne den Wind verfehlte er sein Ziel, eine Häuserecke, auch nicht. „Man sieht sich!"

Kurz hob ich die Hand, dann hüpfte ich hoch und ließ mich von dem Faden in die nächste Straße schwingen. Nun musste ich mich beeilen, wenn ich noch vor Tante May Zuhause sein wollte. Dass das Essen nicht mehr rechtzeitig auf dem Tisch stand war nun unumgänglich, aber ich könnte sie noch willkommen heißen. Vielleicht hatte sie ja auch eine Idee, was wir essen könnten, denn da war mir noch kein Geistesblitz entgegen gekommen.

„Natasha, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte Hawkeye sofort, nachdem sich der Blick in Black Widows Augen etwas geklärt hatte. Ich war währenddessen wieder auf die Ecke des Wassertanks gesprungen und durfte nun beobachten, wie sich Hawkeye näher beugte und eine Hand auf Black Widows Rücken legte um sie zu stützen. Diese fuhr mit ihren Händen einmal durch das Gesicht und wischte sich dabei die restlichen Wassertropfen von den Wangen. Dann sah sie sich um und schien sich nun endlich daran zu erinnern, was gerade passiert war und warum sie da lag. Schließlich viel ihr Blick auf mich. Als sie aufstand hielt sie sich noch an der Schulter ihres Kollegen fest.

„Danke, Kleiner", sagte die Rothaarige und kam gefolgt von den anderen ein paar Schritte auf mich zu. „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet."

„Nicht der Rede wert", winkte ich ab, war innerlich aber natürlich über dieses Dankeschön sehr glücklich. „Ist denn alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, alles bestens", kam es lächelnd zurück. Zufrieden nickte ich. Dann war ja alles gerade nochmal gut gegangen. Job erledigt, würde ich sagen! Gerade wollte ich mich zum gehen abwenden, als mich eine Frage aufhielt.

„Warte mal! Wer bist du eigentlich?", kam es gedämpft aus der metallenen Rüstung Tony Starks. „Du solltest unserer rothaarigen Prinzessin schon noch deinen Namen verraten. Schließlich bist du ihr Retter in der Not und sie muss dich doch wiederfinden können, um dich zur Heirat zu bewegen."

Es schien als seien die Geschichten über Tony Stark und seiner schnellen Zunge nicht unbegründet. Das Visier des Iron Man klappte auf und ein breitgrinsender Stark kam zum Vorschein. Allerdings sah ich auch eine Spur von Ernsthaftigkeit in seinen Augen, die durch die, mehr oder weniger, verschränkten Arme noch deutlicher wurde. Er misstraute mir, was ich natürlich verstehen konnte. Er kannte mich ja nicht und offentsichtlich auch nicht meinen Superheldennamen, Spiderman. Was mich nicht allzu sehr störte. Er war auch neben dem Iron Man-Dasein ein vermutlich vielbeschäftigter Mann und ich würde nie so berühmt und populär sein wie er oder einer der anderen Avengers. Vielleicht in teilen New Yorks, aber definitiv nicht auf der ganzen Welt. Und das war auch gut so. Und wenn ich ganz ehrlich sein sollte; ein bisschen Misstrauen war auch auf meiner Seite zu spüren. Jeder hatte von den Avengers gehört, sie vielleicht auch schon einmal gesehen Aber kennen tat sie kein Normalbürger, der nicht auch hinter den Kulissen mit ihnen zu tun hatte. Daher drehte ich mich nochmals um, um mich den Anwesendn vorzustellen.

„Oh, ich bin die einzig wahre freundliche Spinne aus der Nachbarschaft", sagte ich in einem etwas übertriebenen Ton und verbeugte mich tief. Soweit es jedenfalls in einer hockenden Position geht. „Spiderman, zu euren Diensten!"

Ich sah wieder auf und sah in die teils belustigten, teils verwirrten und etwas genervten Gesichter der anderen. Ich war sicher, dass irgendjemand nun fragen würde, wer Spiderman sei, aber darauf hatte ich keine Lust und Zeit mehr. Tante May würde bald auftauchen und bis nach Hause war es noch ein weiter Weg. Den Webshooter in Bereitschaft drehte ich mich also erneut um, doch als einen Faden abschoss wurde dieser durch einen plötzlichen kräftigen Windstoß in die falsche Richtung geschleudert. Ich sah nach oben, von wo aus der Wind kam. Über uns war nun ein großes schwarzen Flugzeug oder sowas in der Richtung zum stehen gekommen. Von hier unten konnte ich erkennen, dass es mehrere Luken an der Bauchseite hatte. Eine große in der Mitte und mehrere kleine, im regelmäßigen Abstand am Rumpf und den schmalen Tragflächen verteillt. Ich vermutete Waffen hinter den kleinen schwarzen Türen. Dann bemerkte ich wie die große Luke geöffnet wurde. Langsam zog sie sich nach hinten, sodass sie bald nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Stattdessen klaffte nun dort ein Loch aus dem zwei Männer, die mit schwarzen Seilen an der Deckeninnenseite befestigt waren, sprangen und sich ruhig und bestimmt zu uns abseilten. Sie landeten direkt in der Mitte des kleinen entstandenen Kreises zwischen mir und den Avengers. Die beiden Männer waren auch ganz in schwarz gekleidet und langsam hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich die falschen Farben für meinen Spidermananzug ausgesucht hatte. Der eine, etwas kleinere von ihnen, war ein weißer Mann vermutlich zwischen Dreizig un Vierzig, vielleicht älter. Er trug einen schwarzen, mehr als gut sitzenden Anzug und einweißes Hemd darunter. Der andere Mann war definitiv älter und trug ein schwarzen langen ledernen Mantel. Zudem war er ein grimmig aussehender Schwarzer, der durch die schwarze Augenklappe auf dem linken Auge nochgefährlicher erschien, als er vermutlich war. Ich wusste sofort, dass ich diesen Mann nicht als Feind haben wollte. Da bekam das Lied _„Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann"_ eine völlig andere Bedeutung für mich. Was ich bei beiden Männern und auch auf dem Flugzeug, dass nun auf einem der anderen Häuserdächer gelandet war, gesehen hatte war ein kreisförmiges Logo von einem großen Vogel. Ich tippte auf Adler oder sowas. Nun jetzt doch wieder neugierig blieb ich an meinen angestammten Platz sitzen und verfolgte das folgenden Gespräch zwischen den Männern und der einen Frau.

„Nick!", rief Tony Stark mit einem belustigten Unterton in der Stimme. „Schön dich wieder zu sehen, hatte mich schon gefragt, wann Sie auftauchen."

„Gleichfalls, Stark, und erspar mir einen Kommentar von dir", sagte der Schwarze mit der Augenklappe nüchtern. Anscheinend kannte er die Späße von Iron Man. „Jetzt erzählt lieber mal, was passiert ist."

„Nun, die angegebenen Koordinaten waren korrekt", sagte Captain America, ganz der Soldat. „Kaum waren wir da, sahen wir auch schon, wie fünf Mutanten, die Scott und Logan als Angehörige der Bruderschaft identifizieren konnten, das Gebäude verließen. Wir haben dann die Verfolgung aufgenommen und es kam hier zum Kampf. Letztendlich konnten sie uns aber durch die Fähigkeit eines der Mutanten entkommen."

„Hatten sie irgenetwas dabei?", fragte der Augenklappenheini und der Captain nickte. Das Nicken bekam er aber nicht mit, da der Schwarze mich anguckte. Und das mit einem so durchdringenden und misstrauischen Blick. Immer wieder sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm herüber und nachdem der intensive Blick nicht nachließ, fragte ich mich, ob ich etwas im Gesicht hätte. Instinktiv hob ich meine Hand und tat so, als müsste ich mich an der Nase kratzen.

„Einen Koffer, vermutlich aus dem Gebäude. Was darin war, wissen wir jedoch nicht", meinte Amerikas Held.

„Und sonst ist nichts passiert?", fragte der Anzugtyp, als er auf Black Widow sah, die sich wieder den schmerzenden Kopf hielt.

„Ich wurde von einem Gegner hart getroffen und über den Rand geschleudert", beichtete sie und sah dann an ihm vorbei zu mir. „Aber die freundliche Spinne da drüben hat mich gerettet."

Daraufhin flogen alle Blicke, wie zu erwarten, auf mich.

„Eine freudliche Spinne, also? Wie heißt du?", fragte der Typ namens Nick und trat auf mich zu.

„Spiderman", sagte ich knapp. Die übliche, lustigere Variante für die Vorstellungsrunde ließ ich dieses Mal aus, denn ich bezweifelte, dass der Mann vor mir dies auch lustig fand. Ich fragte mich, wann ich hier endlich wegkommen würde. Laut meiner inneren Uhr war Kaffeezeit schon längst vorbei und May war bestimmt schon auf dem Heimweg. Doch dann erinnerte ich mich an den Koffer und eine Frage brannte mir auf den Lippen. „Ich hab da übrigens mal ne Frage, was haben die Mutanten von vorhin mit Oscorp zu schaffen?"

„Du kennst dieses Unternehmen?", fragte Haweye. Oh, die hatten ja keine Ahnung, wie gut ich es kannte. Ich hätte ihnen gerne meine Lebensgeschichte erzählt, aber ich beließ es bei einem einfachen Nicken, um die Zeit abzukürzen.

„Tja, tut mir leid, Spiderman", antwortete Nick wieder auf meine Frage. „Aber darauf wissen wir selber auch keine Antwort. Und selbst wenn, könnten wir dir das sicher nicht verraten."

Ich zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Dann würde ich es eben allein herausfinden. Dazu brauchte ich keine Hilfe. Ein kleiner Einbruch morgen Abend in das Oscorp-Gebäude und schon hatte ich alle Informationen. Ich könnte bei dieser Gelegenheit auch gleich mal gucken, an was für fehlgeleitete Projekte Oscorp in letzter Zeit gearbeitet hat. Das würde sicherlich interessant werden.

„Na gut. Dann trennen sich hier unsere Wege", meinte ich, drehte mich um und schoss einen Faden ab. Ohne den Wind verfehlte er sein Ziel, eine Häuserecke, auch nicht. „Man sieht sich!"

Kurz hob ich die Hand, dann hüpfte ich hoch und ließ mich von dem Faden in die nächste Straße schwingen. Nun musste ich mich beeilen, wenn ich noch vor Tante May Zuhause sein wollte. Dass das Essen nicht mehr rechtzeitig auf dem Tisch stand war nun unumgänglich, aber ich könnte sie noch willkommen heißen. Vielleicht hatte sie ja auch eine Idee, was wir essen könnten, denn da war mir noch kein Geistesblitz entgegen gekommen.


	4. Kapitel 3 - Doc Ocks Labor 1

Kapitel 3 - Doc Ocks Labor 1

Wie ich schon am Vortag geplant hatte, machte ich mich in der nächsten Nacht auf den Weg zum Oscorp-Gebäude. Ich wollte wirklich wissen, was die Mutanten mit dem Unternehmen zu tun hatten. Ich hatte einige wilde Ideen, von denen aber die meisten sehr unwahrscheinlich klangen. Eine davon war, dass sie mithilfe Oscorps ihre Mutation loswerden wollten. Ich hatte etwas recherchiert; vor einigen Jahren hatte ein Wissentschaftler angeblich ein Gegenmittel erschaffen. Berichte über die Ergebnisse hatte ich allerdings nicht gefunden und ging daher davon aus, dass etwas schief gegangen war. Unwahrscheinlich war die Idee, weil ich Oscorp eher als Mutationerschaffene und nicht -auslöschende Firma kennen gelernt hatte.

Als ich schließlich am Oscorp-Gebäude ankam hatten sich auch die letzten Wolken des verregnerischen Tages weit über den Fluss verzogen. Über mirblinzelten mir nun ein paar tausend Sterne zu und gaben mir etwas Licht. Was praktisch für eine Spinne wie mich war, waren die Luftschächte, die an so gut wie jedem größeren Gebäude, welches hoch in die Luft ragte, einen Ausgang nach draußen hatten. Bei Oscorp wusste ich, wo dieser Luftschacht lag, daher musste ich nicht lange nach meinem persönlichen Eingang suchen. Ich verstand allerdings nicht wirklich, warum Firmen in großen Gebäuden alles daran setzten die unteren Fenster und Türen mit den neusten Sicherheitsmechnismen zu verschließen, aber sowas offentsichtliches wie ein gut einsehbarer Luftschacht noch nicht mal mit einer Videokamera überwachten. Und so hoch vom Boden lag dieser Schacht auch gar nicht. Drei erwachsene Männer die eine Räuberleiter machten, würden keine Probleme kriegen. Aber gut, wenn die großen Tiere nicht jeden Tag das kleine Rechteck in der Außenwand ansehen musste, existierte es wohl auch nicht. Und ich will mich ja nicht beschweren; für mich wurde es dadurch einfacher.

Flink kletterte ich in den Schacht. Dort drinnen war es stockfinster. Mist! Und ich hatte keine Taschenlampe dabei. Na ja, wird schon irgendwie gehen. Was mich mehr störte waren die vielen Spinnweben und Staubfussel. Ich weiß, ich bin auch eine Spinne, aber können die nicht mal ihre Luftschächte sauber halten? Leise vor mich hinfluchend, weil ich gegen die Wand gekrabbelt bin und mir den Kopf gestoßen hatte, bahnte ich mir den Weg zu meinem Ziel. Ich wollte in den oberen Stockwerken anfangen zu suchen. Da kannte ich mich ein wenig aus. Schließlich wurde es immer wieder etwas heller, als ich an noch beleuchtete Räume vorbei kam. Es waren aber nicht mehr viele Angestellte von Oscorp in dem großen Gebäude. Kein Wunder, der Feierabend hatte ja schon lange begonnen. Ich vermutete, dass die die noch hier waren, entweder Spätdienst hatten, ihre Experimente noch beenden wollten oder zum Nachtdienst gehörten. Ich liebte zwar kleine Experimente durchführen, aber ich war mich nicht sicher, ob mir ein ganzes Leben im Labor nicht irgendwann zu langweilig sein würde. Da machte ich lieber weiter den freiberuflichen Fotografendienst für den Daily Bugle.

In meine Gedanken vertieft, wäre ich beinahe an meinem Ziel vorbei gelaufen. Doctor Conners ehemaliges Büro. Momentan saß er ja noch im Gefängnis. Was mir zwar leid für ihn und seine Familie tat, aber es war so sicherer. Für alle. Das Büro lag im dunkeln. Niemand war hier. Gut für mich und vorsichtig öffnete ich die vergitterte Luke des Luftschachtes. Lautlos sprang ich nach unten und verharrte einige Augenblicke, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich auch wirklich alleine war. Danach begann ich meine Suche. Erst blickte ich mich um und hielt nach etwas neuem, etwas auffälligem Ausschau. Danach ging ich in den abgetrennten Bereich, wo noch immer der große, dunkle Schreibtisch an Ort und Stelle stand. Das einzige was daran erinnerte, dass dieser raum nicht mehr Conners sondern jemand anderen gehörte, waren die anderen Ordner mit den handgeschriebenen Beschriftung, die Bücher die sich daneben reihten, die Bilder von mir fremden Freunden und Familienmitgliedern die auf dem Regal gegenüber ihren Platz erhalten hatten und der Krimskrams, wie Stifte und Büroklammern, die sich hier und da auf dem Schreibtisch wiederfanden. Schnell durchsuchte ich Schubladen, Ordner und herumliegenden Unterlagen, doch fand ich nichts brauchbares, was auch für die Mutanten interessant hätte sein können. Ich ging zurück in das Großraumlabor und fing dort systematisch alle Schränke und Tische nach Hinweisen abzusuchen. Nach mindestens zwei Stunden suchen, kam mir die Befürchtung, dass die Mutanten vielleicht alle Infomationen zu was auch immer es war mitgenommen hatten. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Wo war meine positive Einstellung? Vielleicht hatte es ja gar nicht mit dieser Abteilung zu tun und ich müsste einen ganz anderen Themenbereich abklopfen. Vielleicht das, was zur militärischen Forschung und Entwicklung gehört. Schulterzuckend guckte ich mich noch einmal prüfend um. Da ich keine Lust mehr hatte, durch den Luftschacht zu kriechen, lief ich zur Tür. Auf den Gängen herumzulaufen birgte zwar die Gefahr leichter gesehen zu werden, aber was solls. Ich war sozusagen Eigentum Oscorps, ich durfte hier rum laufen.

Gerade als ich die Tür öffnen wollte, wurde ich von einem klirrenden Geräusch davon abgehalten. Alarmiert drehte ich mich um 180 Grad herum und sah mich im Halbdunkeln um. Mein Spinnensinn klingelte nicht. Daher ging ich davon aus, dass kein Mensch in der Nähe war, der eine Gefahr mich sein könnte. Vielleicht war es ja nur eine Labormaus, die sich durch den Käfig gebissen hatte und beim herunter springen ein Reagenzglas mitgenommen hatte. Trotzdem ging ich auf Nummer sicher und schlich mich leise in die Richtung aus der ich das Geräusch gehört hatte. Als ich um den letzten Tisch herum war, sah ich ein Scherbenmeer. Das Ding, was das Glas herunter geworfen hatte, war ein kleiner vierbeiniger Roboter. Gerade als ich nah genug heran gekommen war, hatte er sich aus den Scherbenhaufen befreit. Flink sprang er auf die Beine und krabbelte davon. Ich lief im hinterher.

Ich kannte diese Art von Roboter. Sie waren klein und konnten in jedes Gebäude einbrechen. Vorne hatten sie eine ausziehbare Kamera. Mit ihren langen Hals konnten sie dadurch auch durch kleiner Löcher, um Aufnahmen zu machen. Auf dem Rücken war zudem immer eine Art Reagenzglas, was sie durch einen kleinen Stachel mit verschiedenen Flüssigkeiten befüllen konnten. Ich nannte dieses Geschöpf kleiner Octobot. Erschaffen von Doctor Octopus war es der kleinere Bruder von einem noch oktopodenähnlichem Kampfroboter. Und ich hasste diese Dinger. Allerdings würde mich dieses Ding vermutlich nun zu seinem Herren führen. Und was Doc Ock mit der im Reagenzglas enthaltenen Flüssigkeit anfangen wollte, sollte ich mal genauer unter die Lupe nehmen. Um das Mutantenproblem würden sich schon die Avengers kümmern.

Der kleine Octobot bahnte sich einen Weg nach draußen vorbei an beleuchteten Labors und noch bestzten Büros. Ich musste, während ich ihm folgte, höllisch aufpassen von niemanden gesehen zuwerden. Immer wieder musste kurz warten, bis jemand im teuern Anzug oder speckigen Laborkittel an mir vorüber gegangen war. In der Zeit konnte der Roboter natürlich weiter seinem Ziel entgegen flitzen, sodass ich ihn ab und zu aus den Augen verlor. Doch da ich wusste wonach ich Ausschau halten muss, entdeckte ich ihn auch wieder. Im Gegensatz zu den Angestellten Oscorps, die meist blind für ihre Umwelt an mir vorüber gingen, die Augen auf ihre Unterlagen. Schließlich waren wir das gesamte Treppenhaus herunter gegangen. Wobei ich mich langsam abgeseilt hatte. Ganz unten angekommen quetschte sich der Octobot durch den Türspalt und war verschwunden. Vorsichtig öffnete ich dir und guckte in eine dämmrige Garage. Hier wurden vermutlich Waren im- und exportiert. Einzig und allein ein paar Deckenleuchten gaben ein bisschen Licht, sodass man etwas sehen konnte. Von draußen drang kein Licht hinein. Suchend blickte ich mich nach meinem kleinen Freund um. Wo war er nur hin verschwunden? Dann hörte ich wie etwas ins Wasser fiel. Nach zwei Parkplatzgängen sah ich im Boden einen großen, runden Gullideckel.

„Na toll. Erst dreckige Luftschächte und jetzt New Yorks Kanalisation."

Seufzend schob ich den Gullideckel beiseite, zog noch einmal frische Luft in meine Nase und sprang dann in den widerlichsten Ort der Stadt. Man, an diesen Gestank werde ich mich wohl nie gewöhnen! Meine Gedanken wurden jedoch sofort auf meine Aufgabe zurück geschwenkt als ich von rechts den Octobot im Wasser platschen hörte. Schnell schwang ich mich hinterher und versuchte den betörenden Duft der wunderschönen Stadt zu ignorieren. Der kleine Octobot führte mich gefühlt durch sämtliche Gänge der Kanalisation. In Wahrheit war es wahrscheinlich nur die Hälfte, aber das reicht auch. Immer wieder bogen wir in einen anderen Gang ein, sprangen einen Schmutzwasserfall hinunter und einmal musste ich sogar durch das Abwasser schwimmen. Dieser Tag konnte echt nicht noch beschissener werden! Und diesen Gestank werde ich zwei Wochen lang nicht aus meinen Klamotten bekommen. Arme Tante May und armes Ich, der dann wieder mit dem Gespött von meinen Gegner zu tun hatte. Feind und Bürger New Yorks gleichermaßen. Nach einer gefühlen Ewigkeit kamen wir dann an dem Ziel von meinem Freund an. Er hüpfte in einen schmalen Seitentunnel, indem kein Abwasser stand und der an einer Gitterwand endete. Ich blieb bei dem Gitter stehen und schaute nach unten in den dahinter liegenden Raum hinein.

Es war mehr ein Labor und daran und an den fliegenden großen Kampfoctobots erkannte ich, dass mich der Kleine wirklich zu Doc Ocks Geheimlabor geführt hatte. Ich schaute mich so gut es ging um. Hier hingen fielen Schläuche und Kabel, die teilweise meine Sich auf den restlichen Raum versperrten. Was ich aber noch erkennen konnte, war die große Computerwand an der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Mehrere Bildschirme zeigten Bilder von den Straßen New Yorks. Andere zeigten Diagramme, Texte und DNS-Stränge. Ich fragte mich von wem und hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl dabei. Vor den Bilderschirmen erkannte ich, wie erwarten, Doc Ock. In voller Oktopus-Montur, sprich seinen mechanischen Armen, stand er dort und schien mit jemanden zu sprechen. Mehrere Kabel versperrten mir jedoch die Sicht auf sein Gegenüber. Hinter ihm jedoch waren noch andere Gestalten, die ich nur allzu gut kannte. Electro, The Beetle, Kraven und Rhino. Fünf der Sinister Six waren hier also versammelt. Dann konzentrierte ich mich auf das, was gerade gesprochen wurde.

„Alles muss man selber machen", sagte Doc Ock gerade und ein Greifarm ob den kleinen Octobot hoch und entnahm ihm das grünliche Serum, welches dieser die ganze Zeit über transportiert hatte. „Wie soll aus den losen Formeln das Serum herstellen? Ich brauch eine Probe von Conners Entdeckung dazu!"

„Und woher sollten wir das wissen?", fragte eine Stimme, die ich zwar nicht sehen konnte, aber schon irgendwo gehört hatte. „Wir sind keine Wissenschaftler und Sie haben nur gesagt, dass sie die Unterlagen von diesem Echsenmann bräuchten."

„Ist doch jetzt egal, oder?", sagte eine zweite, tiefere und älter klingenden Stimme. Diese trat dann auch plötzlich hinter den Kabeln hervor. Es war ein alter Mann mit Helm. „Haben Sie jetzt alle, was sie für das Serum brauchen?"

Grimmig nickte der Doc und stellte die Probe in einen Behälter. Sofort erschienen mehrere Daten zu dem Serum, welches Kurt Conners einst in eine riesige Echse verwandelt hatte.

„Gut, dann können Sie ja jetzt endlich anfangen es herzustellen, damit wir mit unserem Plan beginnen können", meinte mir die schon bekannte Stimme und trat nun auch hervor. Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als ich einen der Mutanten vom Vortag erkannte. Es war derjenige der den Koffer in der Hand gehalten hatte.

„Habt Geduld", vernahm ich Electros Stimme von links. „Erst müssen wir unser Team wieder vollständig herstellen. Und auch wir brauchen das Serum dazu."

„In verbesserter Form", ergänzte Doc Ock. „Wenn die Echse wieder unter uns weilt, bekommt ihr euren Anteil des grünen Giftes."

„Warum? Warum können wir es nicht jetzt schon einsetzen?", knurrte ein weiterer Mutant. Er hatte blonde, lange Haare und sah aus wie ein wilder Löwe. Der Helmmann legte im beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Jetzt ist noch nicht die Zeit dafür. New York City und der Rest der Welt wird schon sehr bald zu spüren bekommen, was es heißt ein Mutant zu sein. Um das zu erreichen sollten wir allerdings auf unseren Spezialisten hier hören", meinte Helmmann und deutete auf Doctor Octopus, der zufreiden grinste. Ja, wird nicht oft Spezialist genannt, obwohl er definitiv speziell ist. „Um die Menschen in Mutanten zu verwandeln brauchen wir ein ausgereiftes Gift."

Kurz beruhigte sich das blonde Kätzchen merklich, als es die Schultern hängen ließ. Doch dann zuckte sein Kopf wieder nach oben. Er zog mit der Nase die Luft um sich ein und drehte dann langsam den Kopf in meine Richtung. Verdammt, der Schmusekater hatte meine Fährte aufgenommen. Schnell drehte ich mich um und schwang mich durch die Gänge. Als ich beim Wasserfall wieder angekommen war, machte ich kurz halt. Zum einem um zu sehen, ob mich jemand verfolgte. Zum anderen weil ich erst jetzt richtig realiesierte, was das für ein Plan war, von dem gerade die Rede gewesen war. Oh man, wenn nicht was passiert, würden in New York bald tausende von neuzeitlichen Dinosauriern durch die Straßen wandern und sich mit Zischlauten im dichten Autoverkehr beschimpfen. Da keiner zu kommen schien, überlegte ich meine nächsten Schritte. Sie hatten nicht nur von der künstlichen Mutation der Menschheit gesprochen, sondern sie wollten auch Conners aus dem gefängnis befreien. Alleine hatte ich also keine Chance, nicht gegen die vollständigen Sinister Six und diese Mutanten, gegen die ich noch kein einziges Mal gekämpft hatte. Ich brauchte also Hilfe. Sofort fiel mein inneres Auge auf die Avengers. Sie waren ohnehin diesen Mutanten auf der Spur, wussten aber nicht, was sie genau vorhatten. Da waren meine Informationen sicherlich Gold wert.


	5. Kapitel 4 - Der Avengers-Tower

Kapitel 4 - Der Avengers-Tower

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte ich auch schon einen Ausgang gefunden. Einen Gullydeckel in einer Seitenstraße. Schnell krabbelte ich mich auf das nebenstehende Gebäude und durfte mit ansehen, wie langsam die Sonne am Horizont aufging. Sie färbte den Himmel rot und orange und war verantwortlich dafür, dass die Sterne verschwanden. Ich war todmüde und hätte mich zudem auf dem Weg nach Hause machen sollen, doch ich wollte das jetzt noch zu Ende bringen. Ich gähnte einmal herzhaft und schwang mich dann in Richtung des Avengers-Towers. Nach ein paar Straßenecken und mehreren Blocks erreichte ich wieder das Herz von New York und sah vom weitem das große Gebäude, in dem ich hoffte die Avengers anzutreffen. Bis dato hatte ich mir noch keine Gedanken darum gemacht, was ich machen würde, wenn sie nicht in dem Tower wären. Na ja, jetzt war es ohnehin zu spät umzukehren, da ich gerade auf dem großen Balkon, der mehr einer Dachterasse glich, landete. Kurz war ich erleichtert, dass keine Waffen eines Verteidigungssystems auf mich gerichtet wurden, schon stand ich vor dem nächsten Problem. Wie kam ich in das Gebäude? Zumal schien das Gebäude sehr verlassen zu sein. Unten vor der Tür hatte ch niemanden ein und aus gehen sehen und auch hinter den Fenstern war es dunkel. Ich sah durch eines der dicken Gläser in einen großen Raum hinein. Viel außer ein paar vorderen Sitzmöglichkeiten und einer kleinen Bar an der hinteren Wand erkannte ich nicht. An die Fensterscheibe klopfend spielte ich meine Möglichkeiten aus. Warten bis jemand mich hörte und mich herein ließ war die Erste. Doch es konnte Stunden dauern bis sich hinter diesen Scheiben etwas tat. Die zweite Möglichkeit war Einbruch. Dies war zwar nicht das legalste, was ich tun konnte, aber das Effektivste. Ich hoffte nur inständig, dass das nicht in die Ohren von JJJ gelang. Ich wollte mir die Wochen nach diesem schmackhaften Fang für ihn gar nicht vorstellen. Für mich wäre es die Hölle. Für Jameson wie Weihnachten und Geburtstag zusammen. Da ich trotzdem irgendetwas tun wollte, quetschte ich mich nun durch den wohl kleinsten Luftschacht der Welt. Ernsthaft, wieso muss ich mich eigentlich immer durch die engsten und dreckigsten Schächte der Welt kämpfen? Egal was Security und Eigentümer sagen werden, nächstes Mal gehe ich durch die Fronttür.

Nach dem wohl ungemütlichsten Einbruch in der Geschichte der Arachniden, kam ich in dem großen Raum von vorhin an. Seufzend blickte ich mich um. Und was nun? Hier war immer noch kein bekanntes Gesicht aufgetaucht. Ich sprang wieder an die Decke und lief die Flure entlang, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hatte, wo ich anfangen sollte zu suchen. Ich musste einfach hinter jede verdammte Tür schauen. Das hatte die Folge, dass ich zwei Toiletten, einen Raum mit Schusswaffen, die Küche, einen Fitnessraum und fünf Abstellkammern fand. Ich fragte mich zwar, warum die Avengers so viele Abstellkammern brauchten, aber deswegen war ich nicht gekommen. Schließlich fand ich endlich einen etwas interessanteren Raum für mich. Es schien eine Werkstatt zu sein. Ich sah überall Werkzeuge herum liegen, auf Tischen und dem Boden auch Schrauben, Zettel mit Plänen, Stifte und kleine Metallteile. Im hinteren Teil sah ich eine handvoll Computer und eine runde, freie Fläche. Hier und da standen zudem Greifarmroboter, die mir hinterher sahen, als ich vorbei ging. Neugierig, was unter mir für Gerätschaften auf den Tischen lagen, ließ ich mich auf den Boden hinab und beugte mich näher an die kleinen Erfindungen heran. Ich konnte nicht sagen was es war. Es war klein, quadratisch und verfügte anscheinend über eine interne Batterie. Es lag auf einem Halter. Als ich näher kam hörte ich es leise piepen. Vielleicht war es ein kleiner Computer?

Wer mich kennt weiß, dass ich gerne mal etwas anfasste, was mir nicht gehörte und von dem ich die Finger hätte lassen sollen. Ich werde mich jedoch nicht für meine Neugierde entschuldigen, trotzdem hätte ich mich vielleicht dieses Mal zurück halten sollen. Denn auch dieses hatte ich den Drang, dieses kleine, quadtratische Ding in die Hand zunehmen und von allen Seiten zu betrachten. Also streckte ich unwillkürlich meine Hand danach aus. Kaum hatten meine Finger das Ding berührt, schrillten die Alarmglocken. Und damit meine ich nicht meinen Spinnensinn. Zumindest nicht in erster Linie. Zwei rote Alarmlampen fingen an den Wänden an zu leuchten, ein übertrieben lauter Alarmton ertönte und hinter mir spürte ich, wie die große Tür von einer weiteren Feuerdichten geschlossen wurde. Ich saß in der Falle. Gleich würde hier Betäubungsgas hereinströmen. Doch das Gas kam nicht. Stattdessen ging der Alarmton aus und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Ich sah nun in die leicht verschlafenen Gesichter der Avengers und einiger Mutanten. Tony Stark und Steve Rogers kamen näher den Raum hinein.

„Jarvis, schalte den Alarm aus. Dieses rote blickende Licht macht mich ganz wuschig", sagte Stark und blickte dann zu mir. „Was zum Teufel machst du da oben an meiner Decke?"

An der Decke? Etwas verwirrt sah ich mich um. Verdammt, er hatte recht! Ich war wohl vor Schreck an die Decke gesprungen, als der Alarm losging. Peinlicher ging es nicht. Vorsichtig sprang wieder auf den Boden und fühlte mich auf einmal klein, als ich zu den beiden Männern aufschaute, die mich fragend ansahen. Ein paar Minuten hatte das Schweigen die Gewalt über uns, bis mir einfiel, dass ich mich vielleicht für das unerwartete Wecken entschuldigen sollte.

„Ähm, tut mir leid", sagte ich schließlich und kratzte mich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Das war nicht mit Absicht."

Synchron hoben Iron Man und Captain America eine Augenbraue. Dann seufzte der Blechmann und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er drehte sich um und ging zurück zur Tür. Steve und ich sahen ihm hinterher.

„Wie dem auch sei, ist ja nichts großartiges passiert, fass hier -", doch Tony Stark wurde jäh unterbrochen, als ein Greifarmroboter seinen Arm hob und den Superhelden mit einer Ladung Löschschaum aus einem Feuerlöscher besprühte. Die Halbschlafenden an der Tür wurden dadurch wachgerüttelt und prusteten natürlich los. Insbesondere was Hawkeye betraf. Das war ja mal ein schöner zweiter Auftritt den du hier hinlegst, Wandkrabbler!


	6. Kapitel 5 - Was hat Magneto vor?

Kapitel 5 - Was hat Magneto vor?

Ich folgte Captain America und den anderen in den großen Raum mit der Bar. Der Hausherr jedoch war sich umziehen gegangen. Nachdem er sich in der Werkstatt aus dem Schaumberg gekämpft hatte, der von dem Greifarmroboter auf ihn gesprüht worden war, hatte Tony Stark erst mich und dann den Roboter mit einem säuerlichen Blick fixiert. Genauso wie ich hatte der Roboter beschämt den Kopf gesenkt und den Feuerlöscher fallen gelassen. Ich fühlte mit dem Kleinen. Es tat mir leid, dass sein Schöpfer ihm gedroht hatte, er würde ihn eine Woche lang ausschalten und währenddessen umprogrammieren, sodass der Kleine nur noch zum Kaffee holen zu gebrauchen war. Dennoch, ich sollte mich lieber um mich kümmern. Wenn Stark zurückkommen würde, dann würde ich vermutlich auch einen Kopf kleiner gemacht werden. Und selbst wenn nicht, ich würde Tony Stark nie wieder in die Augen sehen können. Das alles war einfach zu peinlich gewesen. Nur gut, dass ich eine Maske trage, da sieht man wenigstens nicht mein rotangelaufendes Gesicht.

In dem großen Zimmer warteten wir nur ein paar Minuten, dann kam auch schon Tony Stark mit einem Handtuch über den Schultern herein. Er machte sich gerade das Ohr mit einem Zipfel des blauen Handtuches sauber. Im Haar waren jedoch noch ein paar Spuren des Feuerlöscher-Zwischenfalls zu sehen. Als er näher getreten war, entschuldigte ich mich nochmals, doch anscheinend nahm er es mir doch nicht so übel, wie Anfangs angenommen.

„Die Schuld trägt der Dummy. Ich hab ihn schon mehrmals gesagt, dass er das nicht un soll, wenn es nicht wirklich brennt. Aber wie kleine Kinder so sind, sie hören nur, wenn sie wollen", meinte Stark und grinste kurz.

„Das ist also schon öfter passiert?"

„Kein Kommentar", sagte der Multimilliardär und legte, nach einem kurzen Wuscheln durch seine Haare, das Handtuch beiseite.

„Es passiert jedesmal, wenn Mister Stark etwas neues baut. Meistens also bei neuen Anzügen", sagte auf einmal eine Stimme, die aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien. Erschrocken sah ich mich um.

„Keine Angst, das ist nur ein eher sehr intelligentes System, welches ich programmiert habe. Es heißt Jarvis", sagte Tony Stark. „Und anscheinend braucht Jarvis auch bald mal eine Überholung!"

„Ich habe nur die Wahrheit gesagt, Sir", meinte Jarvis und ich meinte mir einzubilden, dass dort in der Computerstimme ein leicht sarkastischer Unterton mit wippte. Machte sich das Programm über seinen Schöpfer lustig? Mir jeden Falls war Jarvis auf Anhieb symphatisch und ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass es mit ihm in der Superhelden-WG schon einiges zu Lachen gab.

„Genug davon", sagte schließlich der erste Avengers und setzte sich mit verschränkten Armen auf die Couch. „Sag uns lieber, was du hier willst."

„Und das zu dieser Stunde", ergänzte Hawkeye und gähnte zur Unterstreichung seines Arguments. „Ernsthaft, ich hatte sehr schönen Traum."

„Ach ja?", fragte Stark. „Was soll an Bogen schnitzen zu schön sein?

„Nur damit du es weißt, das kann sehr entspannend sein", kam es zähneknirschend zurück. „Und auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht glauben magst, ich habe nicht von Pfeil und Bogen geträumt."

„Von was denn dann?"

„Davon, wie ich dir in aller Öffentlichkeit den Hintern versohle!"

„Jungs, lasst es gut sein!", meinte eine weißhaarige Mutanten. „Der Cap hat unserem Spinnenfreund eine Frage gestellt. Und er sollte diese beantworten, oder nicht?"

„Von mir aus, Storm", meinte Hawkeye und drehte sich dann nochmal zu seinem Kollegen um. „Das ist noch nicht geklärt."

„Wird es das je sein?", flüsterte fragend Black Widow im Hintergrund. Danach sahen alle wieder zu mir und erwarteten eine Erklärung von mir. Tja, wie sollte ich nur anfangen? Am besten einfach gerade aus raus.

„Nun, also, der Grund, dass ihr ein zweites Mal das Vergnügen habt mit mir zu sprechen, ist der, dass mir der Koffer den die Mutanten in der Hand hatten nicht in Ruhe gelassen hat. Ich wollte wissen, was sie mit Oscorp zu tun haben. Daher bin ich vor ein paar Stunden in das Oscorp-Gebäude gegangen", erklärte ich.

„Du bist eingebrochen." Es war keine Frage von Captain America, sondern eine Feststellung.

„Also, ich würde es nicht einbrechen nennen, sondern eher einen kurzen Besuch bei alten Bekannten", versuchte ich mich ins rechte Licht zurück zu bringen, doch die in Falten gelegte Stirn von Captain Rogers ließ mich aufhören. „Okay, ich bin eingebrochen. Das tut hier allerdings nicht zur Sache, denn eure Mutantenfreunde haben sich mit meinen alten Freunden zusammen getan."

„Wie meinst du das? Wer sind deine Freunde?", fragte der Typ mit der Brille der Laserstrahlen verschießen konnte. Echt eine coole Fähigkeit, nebenbei bemerkt.

„Als ich bei Oscorp war bin ich einem kleinen Roboter begegnet, der von einem meiner Freunde entwickelt worden ist. Ich bin dem dann gefolgt und kam so zu deren Versteck. Dort waren dann nicht nur die Sinister Six, meine Freunde, sondern auch die Mutanten, angeführt von einem Mann mit einem Helm."

„Magneto", meinte Storm. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wer das war, nickte aber instinktiv. „Was ist dort passiert?"

„Nicht viel, außer, dass ich dort erfahren habe, dass die Sinister Six und die Mutanten einen gemeinsamen Plan verfolgen. Er hat mit einem Serum, welches mir schon in der Vergangenheit ein paar Kopfschmerzen bereitet hat, und New York City zu tun. Der Mann mit dem Helm meinte irgendwas von wegen, dass die Stadt schon sehr bald wissen wird, was es heißt unter Mutanten zu leben. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht", endete ich schließlich meinen Bericht.

„Und wo ist dieses Versteck, von dem du gesprochen hast?", fragte der Cap nach ein paar Augenblicken. „Vielleicht finden wir dort noch weitere Hinweise auf den Plan und worum es genau geht."

„Tja, das ist irgendwo in der Kanalisation. Riecht man das nicht?", meinte ich und beschnupperte kurz meine Kleidung. Für mich roch sie immer noch nach dem übelsten Ort von ganz New York. Vielleicht hatte ich den Gestank aber auch nur immer noch in der Nase.

„Ach, so!", rief Stark aus. „Das ist das, ich wollte schon fragen, ob nicht jemand mal zur Toilette müsse."

Na toll. Das hieß, es lag nicht an mir und meiner Nase.

„Meinst du, du könntest uns beschreiben, wie wir dahin kommen?", fragte Black Widow.

„Das nicht, dafür sind die Tunnel zu weit verzweigt. Aber ich kann euch hinführen. Ich sage immer gerne, dass ich jeden Winkel dieser Stadt kenne. Leider bezieht sich dieser Winkel auch auf die unschönen Orte."

„Das ist ja noch besser!", meinte der Cap und stand auf. Verdammt, wollte er etwa jetzt schon losgehen? Als hätte sie es geahnt, klingelte in diesem Moment mein Telefon. Der Name meine Tante war auf dem Display zu lesen. Ich war die ganze Nacht weg gewesen, May machte sich sicherlich Sorgen, da ich ihr kein Wort gesagt hatte. Gut gemacht, Peter Parker!

„Tja, also, ich muss dann mal los. Die Pflicht ruft sozusagen. Ich kann euch aber heute Abend zu dem Labor hinführen, wenn ihr wollt", sagte ich schnell und sprang über die Couch zum Ausgang. Von hier drinnen konnte ich die große, gläserne Tür öffnen.

„Ist gut", meinte Rogers. „Man sieht sich dann in ein paar Stunden."

Ich nickte und lief nach draußen, wo ich keinen Moment zögerte, die Brüstung zu überspringen. Noch im Flug drückte ich endlich auf die grüne Taste und nahm so das Gespräch mit Tante May an.

„Guten Morgen, Tante May!", rief ich in das Handy und wechselte es kurz in die andere Hand, um meinen Webshooter bedienen zu können. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nichts davon gesagt habe, aber ich hab bei einem Freund übernachtet."

„Peter, so etwas musst du mir sagen oder wenigstens eine Notiz schreiben, sodass ich mir keine Sorgen machen muss!"

„Ja, ich weiß, Tante May, es tut mir Leid. Ich hab das vergessen, kommt aber nicht wieder vor", meinte ich und wechselte die Hand erneut. „ Ich bin jetzt auch auf dem Weg nach Hause. Wird nicht mehr lange dauern. Soll ich noch etwas mitbringen?"

„Na gut", seufzte meine Tante in den Hörer. „Dann bring ein paar Eier mit, die wir zum Frühstück essen können."

„Geht klar, bis gleich Tante May!"


	7. Kapitel 6 - Doc Ocks Labor 2

Es war nicht einfach für mich am Abend wieder von meiner Tante loszukommen. Sie wollte nicht, dass ich schon wieder so lange draußen blieb und erst im Dunkeln wieder zurück kam. Meine liebe Tante May, sie war einfach die Beste. Sie machte sich Sorgen, obwohl sie dies nicht brauchte. Sie war immer für mich da und ich lungerte derweil Nachts in den Straßen Manhattans herum, sodass sie schlaflos im Bett lag und wartete, bis ich wieder kam. Das sagte sie mir auch jedes Mal klipp und klar, dass ich wenigstens einmal zu Hause bleiben sollte, um mit ihr den Abend zu verbringen. Und wirklich, ich würde das wirklich gerne tun, aber konnte den Avengers nicht einfach einen Korb geben. Ich weiß, es war nicht einfach für May mit mir zu leben und für mich zu sorgen. Dass sie es trotzdem tat, war ein Segen für mich und ich liebte meine Tante dafür umso mehr. Ich wusste jedoch auch, dass ich ihr das, viel zu selten zeigte. Nach einer Weile Diskussion und mehreren Versprechen beiderseits lies mich Tante May schließlich gehen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kam ich am Avengers-Tower an. Dem Himmel sei Dank musste ich dieses Mal nicht durch den engen Luftschacht krabbeln, sondern konnte auf der Dachterrasse landen und dort die Superhelden mit einem lockerem „Hi" und einem kleinen Wink mit der Hand begrüßen. Ich fühlte mich etwas schlecht, da es so aussah als würden sie schon eine Weile warten, doch auf den zweiten Blick erkannte ich keine Spur von Ungeduld auf den Gesichtern.

„Schön, dass du kommen konntest", sagte Storm, kam auf mich zu und zog mich dann näher zu den anderen. Beim Näherkommen sah ich, dass auch der Typ mit der Augenklappe, Mister Gruselpirat, dazugekommen war. Sein Freund im schwarzen Anzug war jedoch nirgends zu entdecken.

„Guten Abend, Spinne", meinte Nick und gebot denen die noch etwas weiter weg standen, näher zu kommen. So bildeten wir einen Kreis, was für mich ein ein merkwürdig, aufregendes Gefühl war. Ich stand zusammen mit den größten Helden dieser Zeit in einem Kreis! Ich stand nicht außerhalb, sondern war mit einbezogen! Für eine kleine Arachnide war dies ein großer Schritt.

„Der Captain hat mich darüber unterrichten, was du ihnen vor ein paar Stunden erzählt hast. Während wir auf dich gewartete haben, haben wir einen einfachen Plan ausgehandelt. Die Sechs, die du schon auf den Dächern hast Kämpfen sehen werden nicht begleiten", erklärte mir Nick und deutete auf Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Wolverine und Cyclops, der Typ mit den Laseraugen. Dann holte der Chef von Shield ein kleines, schwarzes Gerät hervor und überreichte es mir. „Wir anderen werden hier auf dem Tower auf eure Rückkehr warten und währenddessen euch mit diesen GPS-Sendern im Auge behalten. So wissen wir wo ihr seid und können bei Gefahr schnell zu euch hin kommen. Wenn Gefahr droht sagt uns Stark Bescheid. Fragen dazu?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Wer würde Nick Fury auch widersprechen?

„Gut, eure Aufgabe ist es, so viele Informationen über die Pläne von Magneto und den Sinister Six - ", er sah mich fragend an und ich nickte. „ - herauszufinden und hierher zurück zu bringen. Falls sie in dem Labor seien sollten, macht nichts Unüberlegtes und brecht die Mission ab. Verstanden?"

Er blickte in die Runde und wir nickten alle. Ich seufzte einmal kurz leise auf. Na dann, los geht's! Ab in die Kanalisation. Schauen wir mal, was die Mutanten so ausgeheckt haben.

„Los, kommt schon!", rief ich den anderen zu und sprang über die Abgrenzung der Terrasse. Ich hoffte einfach, dass meine Begleiter mit mir mithalten konnten. Als mich umdrehte, merkte ich aber, dass ich mir darum keine Sorgen machen musste. Die die nicht selbst Fliegen konnten, und dass waren alle außer Iron Man, saßen auf hochmodernen fliegenden Motorrädern, mit denen sie von Dach zu Dach springen und sogar an Wänden entlang fahren konnten. Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdachte, merkte ich, dass meine Art von Fortbewegung, doch ziemlich anstrengend war. Ich musste Nick fragen, ob ich so ein Bike auch bekäme, wenn ich ein Avenger werden oder Shield beitreten würde. Bald waren wir an dem Gullydeckel in einer abgelegenen Seitenstraße angelangt, aus dem ich zuvor auch heraus geklettert war. Nach einander sprangen wir nun in New Yorks Kanalisation.

„Oh man, das stinkt hier unten!", beschwerte sich Hawkeye.

„Du hast gut reden", knurrte Wolverine und hielt sich die Nase zu. „Du hast kein verbesserten Geruchsinn"

„Jungs, lasst es gut sein", meinte unsere rothaarige Begleiterin. „Ihr wusstet, wo es hingeht und hättet ja nicht mitkommen brauchen."

„Kommt ihr nun?", fragte Cyclops leise, der mit Iron Man und Captain America schon etwas vorausgegangen war. Schnell schwang ich mich an die Spitze und krabbelte an der Decke den anderen voraus. Ohne das ein weiteres Wort gesagt wurde, kamen wir nach einiger Zeit an dem kleinen Tunnel an. Mein Spinnensinn sprang zwar nicht an, trotzdem war ich auf der Hut. Vorsichtig krabbelte ich in den schmalen Tunnel, Natasha und Cyclops hinter mir.

„Wartet!", kam es plötzlich von hinten und wir drei drehten uns um.

„Was ist los?"

„Da kommen wir nicht durch", meinte Stark und deutete auf seine Rüstung. Er hatte Recht. Er, Rogers, Wolverine und Hawkeye kamen hier wegen ihren Waffen und ihren kräftigen Körpern nicht durch. Für uns andere war das weniger ein Problem. „Gibt es nicht noch einen anderen Eingang?"

„Glaub schon, aber der wird verschlossen sein", erwiderte ich und überlegte. „Aber wir werden versuchen den von innen zu öffnen. Mit den Sendern können wir euch dann dorthin lotsen. Vorausgesetzt im Labor ist niemand."

Der Captain nickte und klopfte Iron Man auf die Schulter. Wir anderen konzentrierten uns nun wieder auf das Hindurchkrabbeln. An den Stäben angelangt guckte ich, so gut es wegen den Schläuchen eben ging, hinunter ins Labor und versuchte dort irgendeine Bewegung wahrzunehmen. Doch abgesehen von dem Blinken der Bildschirme war alles still und ruhig in dem geheimen, jetzt nicht mehr so geheimen, Labor. Während ich die Stäbe am unteren Ende festhielt, sägte sie Cyclops mithilfe seiner Laserstrahlen ebendiese ab. So kamen wir fast geräuschlos ins Innere des Labors. Sorgfältig legte ich die Stäbe am Rand des Tunnels ab, während die anderen beiden schon auf dem Weg waren, die Tür für die restlichen von uns zu öffnen. Schließlich war die Tür geöffnet und die Captain Rogers und die anderen konnten eintreten. Ich hängte mich an einem Netzseil an die Decke und ließ mich so vor den Computerbildschirmen hinab. So von Nahem, sah das alles noch verwirrender aus. Ich versuchte mich auf einen Bildschirm nach dem anderen zu konzentrieren. Tony Stark kam derweil aus seinem Iron Man-Anzug und stellte sich vor den Hauptschirm, viermal so groß wie die anderen, und steckte dort in den Rechner einen USB-Stick. Sein Anzug hingegen ging ohne Bemannung zur Tür und hielt Schmiere. Die anderen sahen sich in dem Rest des Labors um. Vieles hatte Doc Ock auch auf Papier festgehalten oder einfach ausgedruckt.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange, wir da drin waren, in dem kalten, stinkenden Labor eines wahnsinnigen Wissenschaftlers. Es interessiert mich auch nicht wirklich. Viel erschreckender ist das, was wir in den Schränken und Schubladen, in Ordnern und Computern entdeckten. Wir wussten nun, was Magneto mit seinem Satz „New York würde schon sehr bald erfahren, was es heißt in mitten von Mutanten zu leben" gemeint hatte. Die Bruderschaft hatten gemeinsam mit den Sinister Six vor, ganz New York, nein, die ganze Erdenbevölkerung in künstliche Mutanten zu verwandeln. Wir hatten Karten von der Stadt und der Erde gefunden, auf denen Gebiete rot umkreist waren, Tabellen mit Einwohnerzahlen und die chemischen Formeln für die Verwandlung als Belege dafür gefunden. Auf einer Tafel, die weit hinten im Labor hinter ein paar Schläuchen versteckt war, eine grobe ToDo-Liste gefunden. Nicht nur die Mutation der Menschen stand auf dem Tagesplan, sondern unter anderem auch die Vernichtung der Avengers und der X-Men und die Befreiung von Kurt Conners. Ich war ziemlich sicher das letzteres ganz oben auf ihrer Liste stand. Sie brauchten den Wissenschaftler um mit ihm und Doc Ock das Serum herzustellen, was für die Mutation verantwortlich wäre. Auf den Speicherplatten der Rechner hatten wir auch Gesprächsaufzeichnungen gefunden. Allerdings waren diese verschlüsselt. Tony hatte einige Kopien auf den USB-Stick geladen um sie später entschlüsseln zu können.

Nachdem wir zu viel wie möglich kopiert hatten, nahmen alle wieder ihre Waffen in die Hände. Tony ging zu seinem Iron Man.

„Es wird Zeit hier zu verschwinden", meinte Rogers und schnallte sich sein Schild auf den Rücken. „Wir waren schon viel zu lange hier. Wer weiß, wann unsere Freunde wieder kommen werden."

„Der Cap hat recht", ertönte Tony Starks Stimme hinter seiner Maske. „Ich denke wir haben alles was wir brauchen. Lasst uns aus diesem stinkendem Loch abhauen."

Die anderen nickten und folgten den beiden aus dem Labor. Ich verriegelte hinter ihnen wieder die Tür und schwang mich dann zu dem kleinen Tunnel. Dort drin drehte ich mich kurz um und klebte mithilfe meines Netzes die Stäbe wieder an Ort uns Stelle. Hoffentlich viel niemanden das so schnell auf. Vor dem Tunnel warteten die anderen bereits auf mich. Man da hatten wir ja einiges zu erzählen.


End file.
